Chaos Senso
by Mardigraskit
Summary: Not only will the children be returned to the digital world, but a new set of heros must take charge.  Full inside
1. Chapter 1: Servant of Chaos

**Note:: Only the first, third, and fourth digimon seasons happened in this. The second will eventually be incoperated into this story. This takes place two years after the first season, but the fourth and third are only a few months after their seperate finales.**

_**Peace has come over the world as each group of destinied children completed their task, falling back into their normal routines after a few hard months. Atleast, normal until the war in the digital world began.**_

_**Digimon turn against digimon, some becoming deformed and mishapen over time with so many battles. All off a sudden, all of the deformed digimon and some others...just.. miraculously disapeared. The normal digimon were confused, but continued on their life as it had never happened. While underground, however, an army was forming under the hands of four commanders. DeathAirdramon, Digital Emperor, Astamon, and Myotismon.**_

_**Not only will the children be returned to the digital world, but a new set of heros must take charge and aid the veterans...before the digital world breaks out in war yet again, tearing each other apart until the Digital World is so corrupted it is plunged into eternal chaos ?**_

_**Will they succeed ?**_

_**Or doom the digital world to forever anarchy ?**_

_**Servant of Chaos**_

"Now, Xyla, what have we learned ?"

The teacher's voice was emotionless, his lips curved into a frown as he continued to scold the female sitting in the desk infront of him. She stared up at him with a cold, bored expression, her grey eyes narrowed cruely as he continued his lecture. Her ebony hair swayed a bit with the light draft flooding through the window, which tossled the man's green-gray patch itself. The girl had a small fang pertruding her lower lip, a symbol only her and a certain friend would understand. The teacher was now staring at the fang as he waited for an awnser, confused on why it was tipped purple.

"To not cause distruptions in class. Good bye, Mister Yomichi." The girl huffed, sliding out of her desk and grabbing her bag, making a break for the door. The man snapped out of his trance, turning and grabbing for her. But she was already half way out of the door. "Xyla Souricha get back here this instant...and she's gone." He sighed, peeking out his classroom window to see the girl dashing down the hall, her black hair flying behind her. He pulled himself back inside, and the girl slowed her pace to a saunter, casting glares over her shoulder.

"...He's gone now, Impmon." She mumbled, lightly pressing open the school doors. Near her side, a purple, white, red, and yellow figure was beginning to appear. " What 'as 'is problem'o this time, Xyla ?" The digimon asked as his tamer walked out of the school, he himself floating after her boredly. Xyla halted, bringing a hand to her neck and making a cutting motion. "Cut the accent, Impmon. Really annoying." She reminded, glaring up at the sky. The sun was sinking into the lower hemisphere, causing the clouds to turn all shades of pink, purple, yellow, and white. The sky no different. "Right. Sorry, Xy's." Her partner mumbled, stepping onto the concrete and walking after her.

"So what was his issue this time ?" The digimon repeated in a clearer tone, his voice high pitched, and sounding a bit childish. The girl turned her head to look at him, her eyes not as cold as they were glaring at the teacher. Running a hand through her hair, she smoothed a cowlick back as she turned towards the direction they were walking in before. "All I did was start a fight, and now it's like the end of the world to Yomichi-san." She informed, causing Impmon to reach a hand out to her as he started to speak. But before anything could be muttered from his lips, Xyla simply flicked a peice of her hair back and continued on her way. "But that's not important. What is important now is that we get back into the digital world to assist you-know-who."[A/N Will be revealed later.]

Impmon nodded, leaping up and gripping her bookbag that was slung across one shoulder. Xyla looked at her partner with an odd stare, reaching for a dark blue device attatched to her bookbag. "Just stay where you are. It'll make our trip so much easier." She said in a bored, deadpan tone. She ripped the device off of the bookbag, holding it by her side as she walked down the side walk. Trees loomed overhead , creating long shadows in the street and houses the two passed. Xyla looked in all directions, holding the device tightly. As she realized no one was looking, she held out her hand and closed her eyes. Snapping them open, she and Impmon let out a cry in unison. "D-World Portal, Activate !"

As both yelled, the device glew and lines of data swirled out of the small screen for a few feet. The data halted at a two yards away, twisting around itself and creating an oval big enough for a fully grown man to walk through. The data shattered, leaving a floating oval with many colors weaving in and out. Impmon now sat on the girl's bookbag, tapping his fingers together as his tamer moved forward to the portal. She latched the device, or, as most call it, _digi_vice, and leaped through the portal. It soon disapeared, leaving with a bright orb of light. And then, it was gone.

Inside, however, Xyla and Impmon floated side by side through a large tunnel with vibrant shades of all colors on the walls. At the end, there was another portal, to a dark castle with shadow-like clouds twisting and coiling around it. "...Impmon, we're almost there. Stop twirling around and get on my back." The human female barked, the digimon obeying and coiling himself around her stomach and back area. In a moment, the girl leaped out of the other portal and brought her hand to the edge of the oval. She dragged her hand across, sealing it with an orb of black and then turning to survey the area.

The scene was dark, to say the least. The night sky overhead was starless, full of clouds. The cresent moon gave little light to the area, which was barely able to be seen in the shadow of a large, legendary castle. The landscape was quite uneven, with many hills around and trees scattered about. Impmon was filled with glee, racing towards the castle with delight and a skip in his step. Xyla, herself, smiled as she heard a small scream from one of the castle's highest windows. "The smell of blood in the night. Always gets me exited. But not as much as speaking with 'sir', of course," She mumbled, following her partner as her lip curved into frown once more.

"Xyyyyyla, hurry up !" Impmon called, entering the highly gaurded castle. Two MetalTyrannomon stood beside the door that was one of five entrances- which could be remembered later. Xyla approached the two large dinosaur-like digimon, her expression bored as she showed them a pin on her wristband. "Sekai no heiwa o keshi saru," She repeated the classic saying, the doors opening as the digi-gaurds[AN:: Just calling them that for my own reasons.] let her through. Huffing, she passed through the door and started to race through the maze of halls.

The door on a third-story room opened quietly, Xyla stepping through with Impmon. A Wormmon greeted them quietly, before silencing himself as Xyla closed the door and made her way to the center. The room was completely black, only having a few furniture items on each wall for nessecary purposes. In the center, a boy in a king's uniform sat infront of a hovering keyboard, floating screens surrounding him. He sat in a dark brown, newly-redone[AN::it's...gotten...improvements..] chair. Xyla halted a few feet behind him, kneeling and putting her right arm out to the side. "Emperor, I come only to serve and please." She recited, closing her eyes as she waited for approval. The boy, not even a year in age difference, turned his head to look at her through his mask. "Ah, Xyla. How pleased I am to see you, my loyalist companion." Or servant, Impmon thought to himself as his tamer stood and walked over to the boy.

"Sir," Xyla began, staring at the different screens, which had images of the digital world in all sorts of places.

Now, you may be wondering why the girl is calling the boy not much older 'Sir' and 'Emperor'. Well, for starts, she is his loyal servant, chosen and corrupted by the army of Chaos- or, the bad guys. The boy is the 'Digital Emperor', one of the main leaders of the Chaos army. Their goal was to corrupt the digital and human worlds into anarchy. The Emperor, or, as some know him as, Ken, favored the girl. She was loyal, and never refused an order, always agreeing with his views. Some other servants, digimon and some humans that were residents of the castle, did not exactally agree with him on most views. But Xyla always agreed. And not onlywas she his servant, or most trusted ally.

She was the closest he got to a friend.

That was besides the point.

"Yes, Souricha ?" Ken asked, adjusting his mask. Only the other leaders knew his first name, well, the other three and some of the digimon. Not even Xyla knew. The said girl gave a small smile and tapped her digivice. "I have succesfully distracted one of the newest destinied children." She informed, causing Ken to chuckle a bit. "Good," He replied, reaching for the keyboard and typing a few words. "That is three you have taken by yourself. You are improving," He paused, glancing at her the best he could through the fabric and then to the board again. He continued in the same tone, "My dear. Now, take your rest for the night and report to me tomorrow after your school hours." He instructed.

Xyla bowed, nodding. "Yes, sir," She said in a monotone voice, turning and starting for the door. "Impmon, let's go to our room now." She ordered, casting a glance at the pin on her shirt as she opened the door. Impmon whined, crawling towards the door in an over-dramatic act. "Buuuut, Xylaaaaa ! We haven't had dinner yeeeet." He complained. The girl snapped her head to him. "Well, then, get dinner on the way to our room ! I'm not hungry, anyway, so eat by yourself. We have orders from both Myotismon and master, so eat as quick as possible and go to sleep." "But Xy-" "No buts. We are members of Chaos, and we will serve Chaos until the end."

Xyla hated being this way with her partner. But he was so... ignorant at times, it annoyed her to no end.

Impmon whined, exiting the room with Xyla on his heels. She closed the door behind her swiftly, not making a sound as she followed her digimon down the hall.i_I may be a human, but I am a member of Chaos. I am a servant of evil, of the anarchy, of the Chaos, of the great emperor._ She thought as she strolled down the corridor. She smiled, a fang sticking out of her lips as she narrowed her eyes.

And causing chaos is what I do best.


	2. Chapter 2: A Spark, Ignited

**Written on: March 8th, 2012**

**Submitted to DeviantArt via account Scarletbone**

Barely listening as the teacher dragged on about genetics in, of all things, pea plants, Caroline leaned her head onto the wall. Quietly, she raised her head a bit, tapping her head back onto the bulletin board after a moment. She did it again, and again, and again, a harmless distraction. Her green gaze wandered up to the clock, forcing herself to lean away from the wall to get a good look at it.  
><em>Three more hours and I'm home free.<br>Wait.  
>Three ?<br>Damn it._ She thought, bringing her facial expression to a scowl as she adjusted her seating.  
>She could barely see the teacher from the back of the class, let alone hear her, which she didn't want to listen anyway. Her notebook and Science textbook were open to random pages, a pen laying at the front of her desk and a broken pencil beside it.<br>Bringing her head backwards and resting it on the back wall, she made a barely audible sound, much like a hissing noise. Her mouth was open, and the sound came from the pit of her throat. She closed her mouth, placing her elbows on her desk and leaning forward to place her head in her hands.

_What I would give to get out of this class._

Caroline thought bitterly as she pulled her jacket sleeves down to her wrists. Contemplating her choices, she laid her head on her desk, crossing her arms beneath her.  
>The teacher wouldn't notice if she took a power-nap. She didn't snore... loudly, so it'd be fine.<br>Smiling contently, Caroline buried her eyes in her jacket, bringing her hood over her braided dirty-blonde hair and drifting off into a slumber.

Dreams weren't exactly common for the girl- in fact, she couldn't tell you the last time she had dreamed.  
>So, a dream, especially like the one she had a vague memory of earlier, was still playing in her mind. Only this time, much more vivid and even more confusing.<p>

**She** was walking through a forest, fog clouding her vision and thickening with each step. She seemed to be having an outer body experience, as she could see herself. She was looking around, calling for someone- names she didn't recognize.  
>Suddenly, running past her, there was a boy. A boy with light brown hair, goggles, and a blue jacket. He was laughing. He was followed by two red creatures, similar but not identical, as the female bore a black tip to wing-like ears and eyes of a silver-golden shade. She, Caroline, laughed, chasing after the three. Others joined the group- a fox creature and a red-head female, a black-haired boy and a green-white bunny. An orange dinosaur and another boy with goggles, and a blue creature with a maroon-colored human boy. Multiple others, some simply black shadows, all of the creatures and humans adding up to hundreds, and the ones who had joined earliest on led the group as they ran through the area. It seemed...happy. Everyone was laughing, tagging each other, saying things Caroline couldn't understand.<br>And then the scene shifted.  
>The fog disappeared, and all of the group stood in a blackened prairie, as it seemed.<br>Fire raged, lightning striking the ground. Creatures began changing, attacking one another. The first boy, with the blue jacket, pushed Caroline in the shoulder, pointing to the forest they had exited.  
>"Go !" He ordered, pushing her roughly again.<br>"I won't leave you- none of you," Argued dream-Caroline, shaking her head. A ball of electricity and fire spiraled towards them, and the dream shifted once more.  
>Standing in the doorway to an apartment, facing the city below, was a boy with wild red hair and a tee-shirt, a bug creature bigger than his head. He looked older than Caroline. He seemed frantic, holding a laptop in one hand and a device in the other. "They're not back yet...I'm getting worried, Tentomon." He told the creature, identified as Tentomon apparently, who worriedly flew in a circle, hovering above the boy.<br>"They'll be fine, Izzy."  
>"The portal's going to close soon...They're doomed if they don't figure out how to defeat them." The boy, Izzy, frantically typed away at his computer.<br>Caroline got a look at the computer screen, and she saw a hand reaching for the screen- her own. Her hand passed through the screen, and she could feel her heart race as she was pulled inside.

Caroline sat up so quickly her hood fell off and she hit her head on the back wall.  
>"Ouch !"<br>She held her head, whimpering for a moment, when she realized her classmates were running out of the classroom with their bags. Shaking her head, she packed her supplies into her messy book bag, standing and swinging one strap over her shoulder.  
><em>That's weird. I slept for three whole hours ?<em>

She couldn't quite identify the feeling that was consuming her, rising in her chest and sending a shiver down her spine with each footstep. Her ears were pounding and her heart was racing as she exited the school's building, walking down the steps towards the sidewalk she'd always use to get to her uncle and cousin's house.  
>She'd been using that sidewalk since school started, since Summer, since she moved to Japan, almost six months before.<br>The sun beat down on her exposed neck as she pulled her braid over her right shoulder, licking her lips as she walked past houses, stores, other buildings of the city. People on the sidewalk, people in stands. The loud, ushering voices and sounds of cars. It was all just...  
>Noise.<br>She didn't pay any mind to it.

Finding amusement in the thought, she pulled out her baseball cap, loosely setting it on her head. She fumbled her hand into her pocket, pulling out her keys as she reached her uncle's house. Walking up the few steps to the door, she unlocked the door, walking inside. She was greeted by various animal sounds- barks, meows, and even her cousin Mason's blue-crowned Conure cawed from the third floor in greeting.  
>"Hey darlin's." Caroline greeted, dropping her bag on the couch and propping it against the arm rest.<br>"The boys and Uncle Jamie will feed you when they get home- be good, don't tear up the house." She whistled, using a pen to jot down a note with one hand, while the other grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter's basket. She left the note on the counter, heading to the door and placing the apple's stem in her mouth. She planned to be gone for only a little while, but she grabbed her phone just in case, and her earphones of course, and exited the house after locking the door.

Moments later, Caroline was on her way, walking down the street with music playing through her earphones. She only glanced around every so often, letting herself walk to the rhythm of the music and even go far enough to whistle at points. It was her new routine these days, dropping her stuff off at home and going out for an afternoon walk in the city.  
>Tokyo was pretty active at this time of day.<br>She paused, looking at her reflection in a store's glass window.  
>Her braided hair had been changed, by her, into a simple ponytail. Her black jacket's shoulders had been pulled to nearly her elbows, revealing the white tank top she wore underneath. Her jeans had a new scratch in them, on the right knee, which she didn't notice. Her white sneakers had a smudge of mud on them. Her baseball cap was tilted downwards, so if she was at a certain angle it was impossible to see her eyes.<br>She admired herself for a moment, bringing herself to a smile, when something distracted her.  
>A smell.<br>Sweet, fresh.  
>Pastries, cakes, bread..<br>A bakery.  
>Licking her lips, she began walking, in time with the song- some 'Dubstep' remix of a Pop song. The smell lingered in the air, leading her somewhere. It was inviting, comforting, almost.<br>She stopped, noticing a sign on the other side of the street- a bakery, which seemed to be at least two stories tall.  
>"So that's where it's- hey !"<br>A sudden gust of wind had blown the hat off of her head, sending it spiraling into the air. She watched with a frantic expression as the cap flew towards the bakery, somehow being led inside a window by the wind. Biting her lip, she noticed a figure stand and hold up the hat, waving at her from the window, and then turning, disappearing from sight.  
>Caroline made a mad dash across the street, sliding to a halt as she reached the sidewalk. She tried calming herself, walking towards the door, when her shoelace caught on something. She glanced down, lifting her foot to try and pull it off whatever was keeping her down. She stepped with the other foot forward and pulled the hardest she could, breaking free, though a small side-effect was that she was sent forward. The door to the bakery opened and she slammed head-first into someone, knocking both to the ground.<p>

"Ouch.."  
>The voice was familiar.<br>All too familiar.  
>But she didn't understand where she had heard the voice before- although the feeling had returned, making her feel sick to her stomach as she brought herself into a sitting position. She had her hand on her forehead, rubbing her temple as she tried to make sense of the situation, her eyes closed.<br>"This must be your hat. I saw you looking at me through the window, when the hat hit me in the arm. Strong wind, wasn't it ? Well, here, this must be yours."  
>The voice interrupted her thoughts.<br>Caroline looked at the boy sitting cross-legged in front of her, confusing her greatly. He looked familiar, too. He had light brown hair, goggles, and a blue jacket, with big sneakers. He was holding her hat to her.  
>Smiling, unsure of herself, Caroline reached forward, taking the hat.<br>"Yeah, it's mine. Thanks.." She trailed off, not quite sure of his name.  
>Just as he began to speak, her eyes widened as realization hit her, and she stared at the boy.<br>The dream.  
>He was from her dream-<br>But that wasn't possible..  
>"I guess I should introduce myself... Let me help you up," The boy offered her his hand, standing. He smiled.<br>Caroline hesitated, though she took his hand after a moment. He pulled her to her feet- curses, he was the same height. No advantage there.  
>Those eyes- dark brown ? Red ? Russet ? Who knew.<br>The boy shook her hand, releasing after a moment. "I'm Takato- nice to meet you !"  
>"Caroline- nice to..meet you.." Caroline nodded, looking at the boy with an unsure smile.<br>Her smile faded into a frown, her eyebrows furrowed.  
>She could identify the feeling now, looking at the boy.<p>

Fear.  
>Fear of what was to come.<p>

**Description from dA chapter::**

Whew.  
>Slow chapter, not really exciting, more of a filler.<br>Annnywho.

So now we've met one of our heroines- Caroline Night - and two of our canons, Takato and Izzy.  
>WHO'S EXCITED.<br>I AM.

Not really much going on here, since we still need to introduce the remaining OCs of the baddies and the good side. And some of the canons.  
>We'll get a lot done next time- which will be SOONER than this one, since I forgot.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Flickering

**Submitted to DeviantArt user Scarletbone on: March 12th**

Holding the letter in her hand, Caroline skimmed the words, a chill passing over her as she neared the end of the paper. Inside the envelope she had taken the letter out of was a scarlet device, like some sort of machine someone would use on television. It had a strap, and there seemed to be a card tucked beneath it, blue and green in color.  
>The fear returned, but it seemed to grow smaller and smaller as she reached inside the envelope and pulled out the device and card, eyeing them curiously.<p>

Takato.

Shaking her head, she wondered why exactly her thoughts had drifted to him so suddenly. It had been days, nearly a week since the first encounter with him. It was Saturday now, barely past noon. Why in the world was she thinking about him with just a glance at the device ?  
>Pulling the device closer, she eyed it curiously, rubbing her fingers across the surface. A feeling of longing washed over her as she brought the card near where she assumed she would slide it through, setting down the letter. She touched the tip of the card to the slot, something pulling at her chest, willing her to slide it through completely.<br>The device glowed and she recoiled, dropping the device onto the ground and stepping back. Data whirled around her, from what she could see, as she stared down at it. The sheer light of it nearly blinded her, the force keeping her in place.  
>And then, the light seemed to disappear, and the device was normal again.<p>

Glancing at the letter, Caroline picked up the device and set it on the counter.  
>"Weird.."<p>

-End Le~Flashback-

The man looked at the group of children, a fake smile wrapping his lips upwards.  
>"Well, children, this way. Mister Wong is waiting for you on the top floor." He ushered, leading the group of young teens towards the stairs.<br>"Why are we here, anyway ?" Rika challanged, crossing her arms as she followed the man, cutting Caroline off multiple times. This girl had only met Caroline moments before and still seemed to hate her immedietly.  
><em>What's her problem ?<em> Caroline thought, listening to their conversation only partially.  
>"I'd like to ask the same. My father never mentioned a meeting like this to me," Henry added, earning a nod from Takato.<br>"Yeah, he's right. Why are we here ?" The brown-haired boy questioned, glancing back at Caroline.  
>Crossing her arms, she huffed. Why was he looking at her like that ?<br>As they made their way up the stairs, the man gave a dismissive motion. "Children, children, please. You can ask questions when we get there." He reminded, voice cheerful.  
>Caroline had a sickening feeling as she walked a few feet behind the others, an unfamiliar smell lingering up her nose. She couldn't identify it. She felt herself sweating, but didn't speak up.<br>"Children ? We are young adults, sir ! We have saved the w-" Rika was interupted by Henry, who clamped a sturdy hand over her mouth as they walked.  
>"Rika, he- they don't know." He reminded, earning a glare.<p>

"Don't know about what ?" Caroline finally spoke as they entered one of the upper levels, an office area with only a few people in the halls.  
>"Nothing." Replied all three, causing her curiosity to rise.<br>"Why'd we take the stairs ? Isn't the elevator quicker ?" Takato asked the man, changing the subject.  
>"Safer." Said the man, who was grinning at this point. Suddenly, he stopped, turning to them. "All right you four, stay here. I need to go check on something." He lied, sprinting down the hall, leaving the four alone.<p>

Shifting his weight, Henry looked at Caroline. He turned his gaze to Takato, who shrugged and looked at Rika. The girl scowled, shaking her head.  
>Caroline, however, was leaning on the wall with an angry look. "Excuse me, I'm still here, you know. I'd like to know why we're all being hush-hush-secretive at the moment." She snapped, causing Takato to flinch.<p>

Just before he could speak, Henry took the chance to speak up.  
>"Does anyone notice we're the only ones here ?"<br>The silence that loomed over them after the statement was enough to make them all feel a little creeped out.  
>After they had been waiting for a few more minutes, all four realized it was suddenly warm in the room. They were all sweating and an unfamiliar scent lingered in the air. Growing curious, each decided to go their own way, trying to find the source.<p>

Caroline solved it quicker than she had hoped to.

Walking towards the staircase, she noticed the smell had gotten stronger and that she was coughing. She felt sick to her stomach as she grabbed the door handle, which nearly burned her hand. Recoiling, she hesitated, though grabbed the door once more. She slammed it open, and tumbled backwards in horror as she figured out the issue.

"Fire ! The building's on fire, and we're trapped inside !"

**Description from dA::**

Dundunduuuuun.  
>Yeah.<br>Not my best, but it's nearly midnight and I've been procrastinating and I've had this idea for ages.  
>Derp I'll probably rewrite it tomorrow when I have more muse to do it.<p>

..  
>I really hate this chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: On My Own

**Submitted: March 17, 2012**

Even now, staring up at the burning building, Xyla couldn't help but smirk. Her fang pertruded her lip as she felt warmth radiating off of her skin. A window broke. Then another. The whole building up until the tenth floor was in flames.  
>"Mission Accomplished. The building is secure and the tamers are sealed inside." She confirmed, scanning the building for traces of the man. He had to be in there somewhere- unless he had gotten sealed inside as well.<br>There he was.  
>The man was on the roof, looking down at her, seemingly nothing but a shadow. His green eyes reflected the fire as it neared. Opening his palms, he ran off the building, jumping into the air and spinning fast enough so that he was a blur. His body was consumed with data and his body twisted and shifted, creating the classic demon-like appearance.<br>Xyla turned towards the right as Impmon landed beside her, punching the ground as he did so.  
>"Late." She said harshly.<br>"Late ? Aw, come on, Xyla ! That was perfect ! I had the angle right like you said. And I nearly got caught by the fire on my way up too." Impmon complained, standing and trailing behind her as they slipped into the crowd of people. He reached up and clutched her shirt, walking in time with her own steps.  
>"Exactly. You could have been burned and we'd have to explain to Emperor what happened. And it'd be all your fault." Xyla growled underneath her breath, cutting a corner and ducking underneath a canopy for a rest. She sat on a windowsill, crossing one leg over the other and crossing her arms over her chest.<br>Impmon frowned, sitting underneath the windowsill to where he'd be hidden behind her. "Don't need to be so mean about it, Xyla..." He mumbled, saddened by his tamer's sudden harsh behavior for so long. She used to be so nice to him. What had happened ?  
>"Don't do it again." Xyla snarled, clenching her fists.<br>"Yes...ma'am..I won't.." Impmon said in a monotone voice, letting a sigh escape him. He tried not to cough from the smoke- both from the building and from Xyla, who had pulled out a cigarette and lit it boredly.

~The Building~

Henry was gone.  
>All three, Rika, Caroline, and Takato, couldn't find him. They were frantic, searching what they could of the building, before deciding to continue moving.<p>

"Upstairs. The roof !" Rika coaxed, pointing to the staircase. She ran over, but Takato cut her off and touched his hand to the door.  
>"What are you doing ?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"Checking for heat. I saw it in a movie- when you put your hand on a door and it's cold, it means there's no fire !" Takato said, attempting to be cheerful. "And it's cold. So no fire." He recited, gripping the door knob and opening it. The moment he took a step inside, he realized that the roof of that section of the staircase was about to collapse, and that fire was spiraling down towards him. Stepping backwards, he slammed the door shut once more, pressing his back to it as on the other side fire slammed into it.

Caroline and Rika were both equally unamused.  
>"Funny."<br>"Your argument is invalid." Caroline mumbled, turning away and searching for another way out. She began to walk, cursing underneath her breath for her stupidity. That man was suspicious from the beginning.  
>Wait a second-<br>"He set the fire." Rika seemed to have had the same thought, walking towards the hallway that opened up to another section of the level.  
>"He had to- but how ?" Takato asked, running up ahead of her and looking side to side, jutting to the right towards a line of desks, offices, and supply rooms. He pointed to another door. "Another flight of stairs. Let's head there." But when he turned, he realized, Rika had disappeared. Caroline stood there, frozen, staring at a computer screen.<br>"She just...what..She was.." Caroline fumbled, pointing at the screen, which suddenly turned black as the fire entered the room.

Both gasped and made a sprint towards the stairs. Takato swung open the door, tripping over himself nearly as he jogged upwards, the girl following close behind him. The stairs were leading higher and higher, and neither were stopping at the doors- until the second to last floor.  
>"There !" Caroline pointed, pushing Takato into the room. The fire was spiraling up the staircase.<br>It wasn't long, as they searched together, that the room was full of smoke and flames licked off each side of the room- which was full of technology. Computers, monitors, security cameras, everything.  
>But no people.<br>Takato couldn't see two feet infront of him.  
>Let alone Caroline, three feet behind him.<p>

It was getting hard to breath. Their coughs filled the air.  
>Takato wavered to the left, Caroline to the right, seperating. Both called for the other, but their voices were drowned out by the coughing fits they erupted in.<br>A light erupted from the side of the room, from one of the computers, as Takato fell to his knees. The light combined with another coming from his pocket, and then, he was gone.  
>Caroline was a different issue.<p>

Stumbling over just about everything, Caroline was a mess. She was nonstop coughing, taking breaths that came out was staggered gasps. She felt her heartbeat accelerating as her vision clouded, blotches of black filling her line of sight.  
>"Takato ?" She coughed, spitting blood onto the floor.<br>"Help..Anyone..Takato ? Tak-" She couldn't speak anymore. Her voice was gone as she fell to the ground, eyes rolling back in her head as she passed out from the smoke in her lungs.

A scarlet light ignited in her pocket, combining with the light of another computer, consuming her.  
>And she was gone.<p>

**Description::**

Ooooh.  
>It's going down.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Scream

**Submitted:: May 13th**

»In another world«

►►A ripple of pain surged through Tai's body, as the shadow reached his feet and began crawling up his legs, winding around his skin. His chest burned and he felt claws slashing through his shirt, revealing his bare skin. The chains that bound him by his wrists and ankles shook as he squirmed, trying not to scream in pain. His goggles were gone, bruises and blood coating his skin from earlier that day.  
>He gasped for air, feeling his muscles sense as he felt something knock the wind out of him- like a sharp punch to his chest.<br>He gave in to the temptation, crying out in agony wth his head turned upwards to the cieling.  
>"Why are you doing this ?" He managed, only to feel the shadow curling around his lower torso. His vision blurred, and his head spun as he continued to cry out. What seemed to be a fist slammed against the back of his head, and he fell to his knees, coughing up blood and watching the dark liquid fall onto the stone below him.<br>"Please...please stop.."  
>He was desperate. The shadow curled up to his shoulders, spreading across his arms. He felt tears of pain welling up in his eyes, dripping and mixing with the blood he continued to cough up. As he felt the shadow going up towards his neck, he whimpered out a soft request, ducking his head.<br>"Please..."

~

Tai gasped for air, sitting up quickly with his eyes wide. He felt himself panting, palms sweating and his face burning. A cold shiver chilled his skin, a feeling much like terror filling his head and cloduing his thoughts. With a jolt he realized something was gripping his arm, shaking him.

"Tai, are you okay ? Listen to me !"  
>Kari.<br>With a sigh of relief he turned to see his younger sister [age twelve] kneeling beside his bed, looking at him with her dark brown eyes.  
>"Oh..yeah..just..a nightmare. That was all."<br>Kari frowned, looking at her brother in disbelief.  
>"Was it bad ?"<br>"I.." Tai trailed off, shaking his head. "I don't remember-"

"Taichi and Hikari Kamiya you are going to be late for school if you don't hurry up !"

Tai frowned, hearing his mother's shrill scream. With a huff, he pushed Kari away from him, getting out of bed and pointing towards the door.  
>"Out."<br>"But Tai-"  
>"Get out of my room, Kari !"<br>Scowling at her brother's hostility and sudden change in attitude, she stormed out of the room, leaving her brother alone.

As Tai got ready to head out and meet up with some of his friends to walk to school, he noticied something on his desk.  
>His digivice.<br>He hadn't taken the digivice with him or even seen it in months, since he gave up the ability of his Crest of Courage. He hadn't seen Agumon, either.  
>Something made his hand reach out and touch the digivice. Maybe if he brought it with him..<br>As he touched the digivice he felt himself become calm, letting out a small sigh of relief. He felt... safe, holding his digivice in his hand. Clipping it onto his belt, he grabbed his bag, pulling on his jacket and exciting his room.  
>Kari had left, and with some scolding from his mother, Tai excited the safety of his home.<p>

Eventually, he had met up with his good friend Izumi- though most people just called him Izzy- and both were discussing their classes and other subjects n the way to school. As they walked, they noticed across the street that there was TK and his brother, Matt.  
>"Hey, Matt !" Izzy called to the blond, who looked over at the pair boredly. Izzy made a motion for him to come towards them, but instead he shook his head and continued on with his brother.<br>"..Well, that was rude." Tai commented, pausing to eye the store they had passed. His eyes widened, and he felt his hands tremble. His digivice blinked, vibrating, and he heard his whimpers from the nightmare echoing in his head.  
>His crest was on the screen.<br>And Agumon was waving at him.  
>Suddenly, the digivice flashed, and the brown haired boy was gone.<p>

"Tai ?"  
>Izzy asked, turning his head to look for his companion. Where'd he go- was that Tentomon ?<br>Staring at the screen, it occured to him that Matt and TK had crossed over and were standing next to him. On three screens were Gabumon, Tentomon, and Patamon, each with their partner's crest.  
>And suddenly the three were gone, leaving not a trace behind.<p>

**Description::**

Oh it's on.


End file.
